The present invention relates to vehicular racks of the type used with automotive vehicles to transport cargo and, more particularly, to the securance of bars of such a rack to one another.
Many vehicle racks include a pair of parallel side rails between which cross bars for securing a load to be carried extend. A vehicle rack which is permanently secured to a vehicle panel, such as to an automotive vehicle roof panel, often also includes cross slats to protect the vehicle panel surface and, in some situations, carry the weight of the load and distribute it along the panel. A good example of this type of vehicular rack is one designed for carrying luggage. The luggage sits on the slats and is secured in position to the cross bars. In this connection, the cross bars typically are spaced from the vehicle panel surface, whereas the cross slats are closely adjacent the panel surface. (It should be mentioned that the term "bars" as used herein without an adjective indicating type is meant to be generic and encompass side rails and cross slats, as well as cross bars.)
It is relatively common to adhere cross slats nonmovably directly to a vehicle panel via an adhesive or the like. While such nonmovable cross slats often are properly positioned to transmit the weight of a load to the vehicle and will protect a vehicle surface from the load, it will be appreciated that in many instances it is desirable that the position of the cross slats be adjustable to assure such protection and correct positioning for load weight carrying. While cross slats arrangements have been provided in the past in which the position of the slats is adjustable, in general they are not easy to use and rely on the strength of the installer himself/herself for tightness. Moreover, such arrangements often have separate pieces which can become lost.